fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy
Before he was Foxy, he was an unnamed child (possibly Fritz) who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused springlock animatronics at the restaurant (actually recurring villain known as the Purple Guy wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually, this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. Foxy is a tall red anthropomorphic fox with two orange pupils and a wide jaw, and fox strings of hairs from the top of his head. He has the stereotypical pirate's appearance: aside from his eyepatch, he has three stings of hairs from the top of his head and a hook for his right hand. However, unlikethe stereotypical fox, he hasn't got a tail. He has a set of teeth which appears to be the sharpest out of all animatronics; he also got golden teeth. Foxy appears to be damaged as some parts of his endoskeleton are exposed. In fact, he appears to be the most damaged animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's. This results from his long-time isolation, which partially decayed his body, as seen on his left hand which is completely bare, exposing the machinery underneath. Also, his arms, chest, and legs are ripped on various places. Despite this, Foxy globally remains in a good state, and can also run significantly faster than the rest of the gang. Ironically, Foxy is actually slower than the other robots. this is why he runs straight into the office, rather than toy with his prey. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Foxy appears even more damaged and decayed. Like the other old animatronics, the jaw of his endoskeleton shows through his suit. Among his more notable tears is that of his left ear, which has been completely scratched off, and his original rips which have grown in size. His lower torso has been almost completely stripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton. Foxy's eyelids are now no longer always drooping - they widen in Foxy's attack animation. Foxy is the only animatronic who bears two hooks in place of two hands, which can be seen in the cameras in Pirate Cove, as well as the West Hall when he rushes towards the security guard's office. It is likely part of Foxy's theme as a pirate.